


Escondite inglés

by samej



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi tiene una mano sobre el hombro de Kagami y éste da con las rodillas en el suelo sin poder evitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escondite inglés

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic del fandom, un poco para acostumbrarme a los personajes. Espero que no haya salido mal tampoco. Basado como respuesta a los capítulos del partido Shutoku vs Rakuzan.

A pesar de que ha pasado prácticamente un año, Tetsuya se sorprende al ver en acción el poder de Akashi. Es algo que no se puede medir o controlar por los parámetros normales, y cuando Kagami se acerca a él quiere decirle que no, que no lo intente pero no puede. Desacostumbrado como está a tenerle cerca, la presión le deja quieto durante unos segundos solo por mantenerse en su presencia. Paradójicamente, no le resulta tan difícil como antes, como cuando le tenía de su lado (o lo más de su lado que puede tener alguien a Akashi, que Tetsuya supone que es cuando solo te utiliza y no te quiere aplastar).

Akashi tiene una mano sobre el hombro de Kagami y éste da con las rodillas en el suelo sin poder evitarlo. La mezcla de sorpresa y miedo en su mueca le rompe el corazón, y se culpa porque le ha contado demasiado poco de él. Se siente cobarde, porque odia hablar de Akashi, remueve cosas en su interior y le hace sentirse pequeño y desgraciado. Le recuerda demasiado a toda la Generación, a lo que se convirtieron al final, esa indiferencia mezclada con mezquindad que le amargó la vida durante meses.

Va donde él pero ahora no puede hacer nada. Tampoco puede dar consejos de cómo evitarlo, en realidad: Tetsuya no lo sufrió ni una sola vez. No le hace falta sacar el Ojo del Emperador con él, con sus estadísticas débiles y su poca presencia. Toda la Generación cayó alguna vez porque todos intentaron desafiarlo en algún momento (menos Midorima, claro, porque siempre pareció saber más que los demás). Nunca en serio después de lo de Murasakibara pero aún así lo hacían, a pesar del miedo que obviamente les daba. Tetsuya vio caer a uno detrás de otro y tras ver a Aomine, cuyo logro fue aguantar más tiempo antes de caer y ser el más rápido en recuperarse, nunca se le ocurrió intentarlo.

No sabía rebelarse así que cómo iba a hacerlo. 

Le gustaría poder hacer algo ahora, algo más que decir su nombre ( _Kagami-kun_ ) y mirarle sin enfrentarse a Akashi, soberbio y poderoso delante de ellos. Son de la misma altura pero parece más alto, como siempre, como si fuera más grande que Murasakibara y más rápido que Aomine y más efectivo que Midorima y analizase mejor que Kise. Lo es todo sin ser nada y el estómago de Tetsuya se encoge una vez más ante su presencia. 

Su propio partido empieza y por un momento no sabe si quiere que gane Midorima, la verdad. Sabe que es egoísta y arrogante, incluso, pero si alguien lo tiene que hacer cree que debería ser él, porque Tetsuya siempre fue el menos valorado de todos. Era un fantasma para el público y acabó siendo un fantasma para todo el equipo y la raíz de todo es Akashi y su maldito ojo y su maldita existencia. 

Akashi tiene que pagar por todos y quiere ser él, ellos, él con Kagami con todo Seirin los que se lo hagan entender. 

* 

A Tetsuya le preocupa otra cosa, de todas maneras. Kagami a su lado está tenso, confuso; emana sentimientos como si no supiera dejarlos dentro. Le fascina esa capacidad, acostumbrado como está a pasar desapercibido en todas las situaciones.

Tetsuya espera al descanso para hablar con Kagami.

—Hey, Kagami-kun.

—¿Sí?

—¿Todo bien?

Por un segundo, en medio del partido, solo están ellos dos.Kagami le mira de reojo, respira un par de veces.

—¿De qué hablas, idiota? Estoy perfectamente.

Si fuera otro, seguramente tragaría. Pero es el aura roja, que le rodea irregular, demasiado excitada para no estar jugando. Le mira, sin decir nada más, porque, realmente, no hace falta.

—Tsk, Kuroko —responde.

Tetsuya relaja la presión de su mirada sobre Kagami y asiente, sabiendo que añadir presión después de una humillación de Akashi ha sido un error por su parte. 

—Está bien. Perdón. 

Kagami le sonríe, más de verdad, ahora, le toca el pelo con su manaza y Tetsuya no puede evitar relajarse.

El silbido anuncia la vuelta del partido y Kagami y Tetsuya salen de su propio círculo. 

*

Akashi se alza vencedor, esta vez, y de nuevo no puede reprimir la sensación de anticipación, de saber que puede contra él y que será su propio baloncesto el que gane.

Tiene que hacerlo.

*

No quería contar la historia pero, ahora que lo ha hecho, es como haberse quitado un peso de encima. 

Tetsuya se va con todos los demás cuando Kagami les echa amablemente de su casa, pero va a paso tranquilo porque algo le dice que es posible que tenga que desandar. La luna está grande y blanca en medio del cielo cuando recibe el mensaje de Kagami. 

Kagami le abre la puerta descalzo, con una camiseta de tirantes y el pantalón de pijama precariamente sujeto a sus caderas. No puede saber lo que le hace, no es tan listo, maldición.

“Hey”, dice, y se da la vuelta, dejando que Tetsuya pase detrás. Se descalza él también y le sigue hasta el salón. No sabe muy bien qué esperar, porque esta parte de Kagami se le escapa, no conoce lo suficiente; no sabe si es que su amistad no es normal o es que en realidad no es exactamente una amistad.

Le mira apoyarse en la encimera de la cocina e ignora el movimiento de los músculos de su espalda porque ahora no es momento de pensar en eso. 

—¿Kagami-kun? 

—Esto que nos has contado hoy… y lo que me ha hecho antes. Tenemos que ganarle, Kuroko. Tenemos que hacerlo. 

Aún le da la espalda, con los nudillos blancos de apretar los puños contra la cerámica. Tetsuya traga saliva, se acerca un poco más y pone la mano encima de su hombro desnudo, poniéndose de puntillas. 

La piel le arde, maldito sea. 

—No me gusta. 

Tetsuya ríe, intenta hacerle girar hacia él.

—No te gusta ninguno de mi antiguo equipo —aunque sabe que no es del todo verdad, no ahora.

—Es él el peor. Es él el culpable, ¿verdad?

—¿Culpable de qué? 

—Cuando te conocí eras… eras distinto. Invisible, pero no solo en el campo. Lo eras siempre. 

Tetsuya no se espera eso y duele, aunque sea verdad, recordar cómo vivía el baloncesto entonces; recordar el sentirse incapaz de nada que no fuera eso o hacer que sus compañeros recibieran sus pases .

Recuerda las manipulaciones de Akashi cuando empezó a verlas cómo eran. “ _¿Para qué quieres encestar si en lo que eres mejor es pasando? Te necesitamos haciendo pases, Tetsuya._. Y las miradas de los otros, cuando aún le miraban.

Kagami se gira hacia él, al final, y la determinación de sus ojos hace que se le haga un nudo en el estómago. Aún tiene la mano en su hombro y le guía hacia él despacio, está manipulable en sus manos, opuesto a ese que juega, indomable y salvaje, parece a punto de entrar en la Zona, por un segundo, de lo mucho que le brillan los ojos. Se deja caer bajo el peso ínfimo de la mano de Tetsuya hasta estar de rodillas, un reflejo de esta mañana, pero completamente distinto. 

Está de rodillas para él, para ponerse a su altura, casi, porque le llega casi al pecho y podría besarle, ahí mismo, dejarse llevar con todo lo que piensa durante el día y le atormenta por las noches. 

—Te veo, Kuroko. 

Es rompedora, esa expresión en su cara, tan inocente a veces y tan salvaje en otras, es injusto porque Kuroko solo quiere besarle, en ese momento y en todos, quiere romperle y que le rompa. Le toca el pelo con los dedos, se lo aparta de la frente y Kagami cierra los ojos un par de segundos.

—Lo sé —susurra él—. Lo sé. 

Tetsuya sabe que no puede arriesgarse. No el día antes del partido final, no cuando no sabe la respuesta. Cierra él también los ojos, intentando recordarlo todo; el tacto de su pelo, la respiración tranquila, su expresión relajada. 

—Vamos, tenemos que dormir. 

Kagami se levanta, imponente de nuevo a pesar de todo. Va a decir algo pero Tetsuya se le adelanta. 

—Yo mejor me voy ya. 

Llegan a la puerta, Kagami pisándole los talones. 

—Vamos a ganar, Kagami-kun.

Le mira, serio, y levanta el puño. Kagami se lo choca, igual de serio y Tetsuya tiene la sensación de ser imparable, por unos segundos, se ve ganando como nunca lo ha hecho.

Si alguien puede hacerlo, está claro que es Kagami.


End file.
